This invention relates to displaying art in various unique manners on a relatively flat electronic and optical display that is hung on a wall or on a hand-held, portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to displaying a dynamic art form on a hang-on-the-wall or portable display device where the art changes over time according to controlled combinations of light phasing and image propagation.
Electronic and optical display and electronic and optical art technologies have been increasing in capabilities and decreasing in cost. Electronic and optical display technology such as a liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field-emission displays (FEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs) now provide the capability of displaying information on 20 inch or even larger screens that are approximately two inches in width and near 20 pounds in weight, while consuming only a few watts of electrical power.
In addition, large quantities of art are now available on extremely small physical media such as compact disk read-only-memory (CD-ROM), Digital Video Disk (DVD), memory flash cards and other removable or remotely accessible storage devices.
The two technologies by themselves, display and storage devices, are xe2x80x9cdumbxe2x80x9d technologies in that to date, they require a rather elaborate computer system with equally elaborate software programs in order to present art on an electronic and optical display. Even in the case of portable, notebook type computers, the hardware and software overhead of a general purpose computing environment precludes the use of such notebook computers as art displays on walls of homes.
Personal computer users can now flip through collections of images, but these programs are intended as screen savers and image catalogs. They provide only rudimentary control over the display. Much like someone flipping through a photo album, these programs flip through collections of images at a fixed rate. The user may change the fixed flip rate and build a collection of images to be presented.
Present day electronic image display programs require large systems and dedicated areas to display the images, (i.e., a computer, large cathode ray tube (CRT) display, keyboard and a desk, or a television with some sort of input box).
Moreover, present electronic and optical art, picture and movie displays do not integrate display and control hardware and software in a manner consistent with allowing people to hang a display on their wall that accepts popular art, picture and movie storage media as its input and provides the user with complete control over the display of their choice of art form.
Present day non-electronic and optical art form displays, such as pictures with frames, as well as electronic and optical displays, limit the display to one selection that never changes, as well as limit the framing to a one-time selection.
It is an object of the invention to address the above-noted disadvantages in conventional non-electronic and electronic art form displays.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dynamic art form display device that adapts the displayed art form using highly flexible environmental-sensor-controlled or time reference synchronized image adaptation techniques.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dynamic art form that can be hung on the wall or carried in one""s pocket, that provides for light phasing, image propagation and time of day synchronized alterations of what is displayed via a variety of automated, environmental, user and sensor controls. The invention combines innovative display methods along with the size, weight and volume characteristics of hang-on-the-wall or portable personal displays. This new electronic and optical display invention enables new types of art displays, where the art does not remain fixed, as well as provide endless display selection and control over the display.
Art Display Modes
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide art, pictures and movies display where the art, pictures and movies can change over time according to light phasing, e.g., the lighting in the picture or art changing to match the light of day from sunrise to sunset to sunrise.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide art, pictures and movies display where the art, pictures and movies can change over time according to image propagation, e.g., a person continuing to come down a set of stairs in the picture during the course of a day.
Art Display Modes with Display Hardware Combinations
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hang-on-the-wall and hand-held, portable electronic and optical art, picture and movie display where the art, pictures and movies can change over time according to light phasing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hang-on-the-wall and hand-held, portable electronic and optical art, picture and movie display where the art, pictures and movies can change over time according to image propagation.
It is a firther object of the present invention to provide a hang-on-the-wall and hand-held, portable electronic and optical art, picture and movie display where the art, pictures and movies can change over time according to user, sensor and automated control methods such as time of day synchronization.
Art Display Control Modes and Other Features
Besides the above-listed novel art display modes and display mode hardware display combination features, the invention includes provisions for a variety of control, art input and power features.
Control features include using the following techniques to alter or affect what is displayed and how things are displayed: time of day synchronization (e.g., a scene or person that continues to progress or regress in time during the display period), viewer proximity, human voice, wireless (optical, infraredxe2x80x94IR and radio frequencyxe2x80x94RF) signals, user programmable inputs such as keys and touch screen controls, and built-in automated control such as a predetermined display change rate interval.
Art input or input interfaces to the display modes and devices include: various electronic and optical media art sources (e.g., CD-ROM, DVD, memory flash cards and removable disks), modems, cameras, networks such as the Internet, personal computers, and various non-electronic media such as slide and negative film, Advanced Photo System (APS) film cartridges and paper art.
Power features include self contained power (e.g., batteries, solar power and fuel cells) as well as attachments for obtaining power for the display from an external power source such as an electrical wall plug.
The invention achieves these objects in part by providing an electronic and optical art form display with the following features:
1. Alteration of the display based on:
a. Light phasing;
b. Image propagation;
c. Time of day synchronization and automated control;
d. User inputs; and
e. Environmental sensor inputs.
2. A hang-on-the-wall sized or portable, hand-held display with display alteration methods of:
a. Light phasing;
b. Image propagation;
c. Time of day synchronization and automated control;
d. User inputs; and
e. Environmental sensor inputs.
In addition, users can insert or connect (physically or via IR and RF) new art, pictures and movies, decide the border and framing of the display, decide the type and rate of change the art, pictures and movie images will undergo, and decide a number of other display parameters such as display times and duration. Environmental inputs such as time of day, amount of light, human viewer proximity to the display and noise level can be used to trigger the light phasing, image propagation, time of day synchronization alteration of what is displayed without manual or user input. Automatic control such as fixed time intervals can also be used to trigger the unique methods of altering what is displayed.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.